scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Robin
Christopher Robin is the supporting character of the Disney's 1977 animated feature film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. He played Pablo in The Humans (The Backyardigans) He is a penguin He played Diego in Jenny the Explorer and Go, Christopher Robin, Go! He is an animal rescuer and Dora's cousin He played Gil in Bubble Guppies (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is a bubble guppy He played Pinocchio in Christopher Robinocchio, Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) 1, 2, 3 and 4 He is a puppet He played Mowgli in The Animation Book 1, 2 and (2016) He is a man cub He played Roger in Russell and Hanazuki He is a bunny He played Andy Davis in Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) 1, 2 and 3 He played Alan Parrish (Young) in Jumanji (1995) He is a young boy He played Kion in The Warrior Guard He is a lion cub He played Russell in Up (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is a boy He played Skunk in Christopher Robin Fu! He is a skunk He played Christopher Robin and the Chocolate Factory He played Human Shrek in SpongeBob 2 (Shrek 2) He is a human prince He played Kenny in Pokemon (ChannelFiveRockz Human Style) He is Dawn's little brother He played Maroshi in Fiona Munson: Full of Treasures He is a surfer moonflower He played Ozzie in Over The Zag Heroes And Alleycat Hedge He is a possum He played Charlie in Playmobil: The Movie (Dragon Rockz Style) Relatives * Cora - Sister * Astro Boy - Brother-in-Law * Jenny Foxworth - Girlfriend Gallery Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg Poses Mr_Christopher_Robin_Pooh.jpg MrChristopherrobin.gif Pooh4.jpg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels are The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Drummer Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since a copy of him is seen in The Secret of NIMH. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:The Book of Pooh Characters Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Canines Category:Astro Category:Male Heroes Category:Christopher Robin and Jenny Foxworth